Honda Center
The Honda Center (formerly known as the Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim) is an indoor arena located in Anaheim, California. The arena is home to the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League. Originally named the Anaheim Arena during construction, it was completed in 1993 at a cost of US$123 million. Arrowhead Water paid $15 million for the naming rights over 10 years in October 1993.5 In the short period of time between the enfranchisement of the Mighty Ducks and the naming rights deal with Arrowhead, Disney referred to the Arena as the Pond of Anaheim.6 In October 2006, Honda paid $60 million for the naming rights for over 15 years.7 Contents 1 History 2 Notable events 3 Capacity 3.1 Largest Crowds 4 See also 5 References 6 External links History A panorama of Honda Center's exterior. Panorama of Honda Center's interior before a 2007 playoff hockey game. Honda Center in its basketball configuration before an NCAA basketball game. The New Scoreboard at Honda Center as seen from Section 438 during the 2016 Stanley Cup Play-offs on April 27, 2016. The arena opened on June 19, 1993, with a Barry Manilow concert as its first event. Since then, it has been host to a number of events, such as the 2003 and 2007 Stanley Cup Finals. On June 6, 2007, the Anaheim Ducks defeated the Ottawa Senators, 6–2, in game five of the Final at Honda Center to clinch the franchise's first Stanley Cup championship. Honda Center has hosted several UFC events, starting with UFC 59 in 2006. It hosted the 2005 IBF World Championships for badminton in 2005. From 1994 to 1998, it served as a second home for the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers. It was the home arena for the Anaheim Bullfrogs of Roller Hockey International from 1994 to 1999 and for the Anaheim Piranhas of the Arena Football League from 1996 to 1997. This arena has also hosted a PBR Bud Light Cup (later Built Ford Tough Series) event annually since 1998. Since 1994, the arena has hosted the annual John R. Wooden Classic. In 2011, the arena began hosting the Big West Conference Men's and Women's Basketball tournaments. The arena has also hosted the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament six times, as the West Regional site – 1998, 2001, 2003, 2008, 2011, 2014 and 2016. It even hosted the Frozen Four, the semifinals and final of the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship, in 1999, underscoring the popularity of hockey in the region. On December 6, 2000, music legend Tina Turner played her last concert at the arena for the record breaking Twenty Four Seven Tour, but after popular demand, Turner returned to the arena before a sellout crowd on October 14, 2008, for her Tina!: 50th Anniversary Tour. The Honda Center lies northeast across California State Route 57 from Angel Stadium (where Major League Baseball's Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim play) and roughly 3 miles (4.8 km) from Disneyland Park. It is also across the street from Anaheim Regional Transportation Intermodal Center with service by Amtrak (Pacific Surfliner), Metrolink (Orange County Line), Anaheim Resort Transit, Orange County Transportation Authority and private transportation companies. The arena seats up 17,174 for its primary tenant, the Ducks. It takes only five hours to convert Honda Center from a sporting arena to an 8,400-seat amphitheater. There are 84 luxury suites in the building, which has hosted 17.5 million people, as of 2003. In 2005, the arena became the first in the U.S. to have two full levels of 360° ribbon displays installed. Daktronics of Brookings, South Dakota, designed, manufactured and installed the 1,800 feet (550 m) of full-color LED technology. Outside the venue, the marquee was upgraded with two large video displays measuring 8 feet (2.4 m) high by 21 feet (6.4 m), and a new marquee was built with more LED video displays.8 Broadcom chairman Henry Samueli owns the company that operates the arena, Anaheim Arena Management, LLC, and the arena's primary tenant, the Ducks, giving him great flexibility in scheduling events and recruiting new tenants. Samueli hopes to bring an NBA team to the arena. In 2015, Samueli purchased the Norfolk Admirals of the American Hockey League and, with the AHL incarnation of the Admirals relocating to San Diego to become the reactivated San Diego Gulls, it is anticipated that Samueli through Anaheim Arena Management will purchase Valley View Casino Center in that city in time for the 2015–16 AHL season. During the 2014–2015 NHL Season, it was announced that Honda Center would get a new scoreboard that will replace the one that was in place since its opening in 1993. The new scoreboard made its debut in a Ducks Preseason game against the Los Angeles Kings.9 Notable events This article may contain an excessive amount of intricate detail that may only interest a specific audience. Please help by spinning off or relocating any relevant information, and removing excessive detail that may be against Wikipedia's inclusion policy. (November 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The Honda Center has the second highest gross ticket sales from special events on the West Coast, following only the Staples Center.10 These events have included the following over the years: Barbra Streisand recorded the final date here from her first tour in 30 years Barbra: The Concert in June 1994. Honda Center was used as the site of the fictional Junior Goodwill Games in the film D2: The Mighty Ducks. Rock band No Doubt, natives of Anaheim, recorded their two 1997 concert stops at Honda Center, releasing them as their first concert video, Live in the Tragic Kingdom. KIIS-FM's Jingle Ball – December 19, 2002, December 3, 2004, December 7, 2006, October 27, 2007 and December 6, 2008 When No Doubt's lead singer, Gwen Stefani embarked on a solo venture, she filmed her two homecoming concerts at Honda Center in 2005. The DVD was released as Harajuku Lovers Live. Mariah Carey's latest DVD release, entitled The Adventures of Mimi was recorded at the Honda Center on October 8, 2006, during The Adventures of Mimi Tour. 2162 Votes, the West Wing season 6 finale, features the arena for interior shots of the Democratic National Convention. The Jonas Brothers recorded the companion album to their 3-D concert movie at the Honda Center. UFC 59, UFC 63, UFC 76, UFC 121 and UFC on Fox: Velasquez vs. dos Santos were held in the Honda Center. UFC 157 was also held at the Honda Center making history as the first UFC event headlined by women. The arena has hosted a number of WWE events including WrestleMania XII, Royal Rumble (1999), WrestleMania 2000, as well as various episodes of Monday Night Raw and SmackDown. U2 performed at the arena five times: the first, the second and the third were on April 23, 24 and 26, 2001 during their Elevation Tour, in front of a total sold out crowd of 49,377 people. The fourth and the fifth were on April 1 and 2, 2005 during their Vertigo Tour, in front of a total sold out crowd of 33,535 people. Depeche Mode performed at the arena six times: the first and the second were on December 20 and 22, 1998 during their Singles Tour. The third and the fourth were on August 18 and 19, 2001 during their Exciter Tour. The fifth one was on November 23, 2005 during their Touring the Angel. The sixth one was on August 19, 2009 during their Tour of the Universe, in front of a crowd of 12,430 people. The 2009 show was recorded for the group's live albums project Recording the Universe. K-pop artists under S.M. Entertainment featuring BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, f(x) and EXO, performed the first show of their third world tour SMTown Live '12 World Tour making them the first Korean artists to perform at the arena. The May 20, 2012 show was an instant sell out. South Korean TV broadcast network MBC filmed and later aired an edited version of the concert.11 Jennifer Lopez brought her Dance Again World Tour to the arena on August 11, 2012. K-pop boy band BIGBANG performed their first concert in the U.S. at the arena on November 2 and 3, 2012 as part of their BIGBANG Alive Galaxy Tour 2012. Katy Perry brought The Prismatic World Tour to the arena on September 16 and 17, 2014. Miley Cyrus performed in the Center during her Bangerz World Tour on February 20, 2014 making it Cyrus' 3rd sold-out concert at the Honda Center after previously selling out the Center during her Best of Both Worlds Tour on November 3, 2007 and again during her Wonder World Tour on September 23, 2009. Games 3, 4, and 6 of the 2003 Stanley Cup Finals Games 1, 2, and 5 of the 2007 Stanley Cup Finals Ariana Grande brought The Honeymoon Tour to the arena on April 10, 2015. She will return to the arena on March 30, 2017 for the Dangerous Woman Tour. Chris Brown - performed for a sold-out out crowd during his One Hell Of a Night Tour on September 18, 2015. Selena Gomez brought her Revival Tour to the arena on July 9, 2016. Demi Lovato & Nick Jonas brought their Future Now Tour to the arena on August 17, 2016. Pentatonix brought their Pentatonix World Tour 2016 to the arena on October 20, 2016. Twenty One Pilots will bring their Emotional Roadshow World Tour to the arena on February 15, 2017. BTS will bring their 2017 BTS Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour to the arena on April 1 and 2, 2017. Capacity Hockey 17,174 (1994–present) At least 17,610 with standing room 17,200 (1993–1994) Basketball 18,336 (2011–present) At least 18,521 with standing room 17,608 (2000–2011) 18,200 (1993–2000) Other Events 18,900 (Concerts, center stage) 18,325 (Concerts, end stage) 8,400 (Theatre at the Honda Center) Largest Crowds Hockey Basketball # Date Opponent Score Attendance # Date Opponent Score Attendance 1 Mar. 20, 2013 Blackhawks at Ducks 4–2, ANA 17,610 (102.54%) 1 Mar. 12, 1998 Lakers at Clippers 108–85, LAL 18,521 (101.76%) 2 Feb. 26, 2012 Blackhawks at Ducks 3–1, ANA 17,601 (102.49%) 2 Feb. 4, 1997 Lakers at Clippers 108–86, LAC 18,462 (101.44%) 3 May 12, 2009 Red Wings at Ducks 6-3, DET 17,601 (102.49%) 3 Feb. 25, 1999 Lakers at Clippers 115–100, LAL 18,456 (101.41%) 4 Jan. 2, 2009 Flyers at Ducks 5–4, PHI (SO) 17,597 (102.46%) 4 Dec. 2, 1995 Bulls at Clippers 104–98, CHI 18,321 (100.66%) 5 Apr. 8, 2011 Kings at Ducks 2–1, ANA 17,587 (102.40%) 5 Apr. 12, 1997 Nuggets at Clippers 116–94, LAC 18,211 (100.06%) See also Los Angeles portal Anaheim Ducks Angel Stadium of Anaheim References Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Community Development Project. "Consumer Price Index (estimate) 1800–". Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis. Retrieved January 2, 2017. http://s3.amazonaws.com/tt_assets/pdf/SportsEntertainmentBrochure.pdf Syska Hennessy Group – Honda Center "Honda Center". Hockey.ballparks.com. Retrieved 2013-02-22. ovguide.com In the 1993–94 Mighty Ducks of Anaheim media guide, Disney and the Ducks organization referred to the arena as the "Pond of Anaheim." This was prior to the naming rights deal with Arrowhead Water. ASIN: B001EBD3BM Shaikin, Bill; Johnson, Greg (July 20, 2006). "Pond to Get a New Name". Los Angeles Times. "Daktronics Photo Gallery: Honda Center". http://ducks.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=776852 Casacchia, Chris (April 4, 2011). "Royal Reach: NBA Team Would Boost Honda Center Business, Bring Challenges". Orange County Business Journal. 34 (14): 66. "'SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR Ⅲ' to be Held in Beijing, Seoul, Tokyo and LA!". S.M.Entertainment Official Facebook. 3 April 2012. Retrieved 2012-04-04 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Honda Center. Official website